The Last Piece
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Sasuke seemed to be determined to tell her that her model was great—even without the last piece.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, as you can clearly see.

**A/N:** This one-shot was inspired from the movie, "The Vow." (I'm watching it right now; although I'm taking a break to write this down) So enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Piece<strong>

Hinata pushed herself from her big desk, putting her face in her hands and groaning.

Sasuke peered in his wife's work room with a slight smile on his face. She was so adorable—even when she's obviously frustrated. He stealthily walked towards her and kneeled to level his face with hers. He hid the amusement from his face.

"Hey."

Hinata looked up, her heart beating frantically. There were unshed tears of frustration in her eyes as she sighed deeply. "I-I can't find it."

"Find what?"

"T-the last piece for this model," she murmured. Her eyes didn't indicate which table she was working on (there was a table in front of her and behind her), so Sasuke assumed that the nearest table was the one she was working on.

Which was the equally large table behind her.

To cheer up his wife, Sasuke stared at the table behind her and tried to make out the model. He tried to remember what she had said she was building . . . "Ano," Sasuke started thoughtfully, eyeing the clutter of wood stacked in random piles, "I can see the shape."

Hinata blinked at him confusedly. She followed his gaze behind her and turned her moveable chair, biting back a smile. Being an ex-Hyuuga, she made her face as innocent and as confused as ever—fortunately enough, it wasn't that hard.

"With the light reflecting over it . . . I can see the model of Konoha Academy," he said; no hint of reluctance and doubt in his voice.

Hinata wanted to laugh so hard; giggle uncontrollably. She let him continue, impressed that he knew what she was building.

"Ano, the color . . ." Sasuke paused and tried to decipher the piles of wood, ". . . is pretty close."

_Not close at all, Sasuke_, Hinata thought. She glanced at him, a small smile on her lips. Sasuke seemed to be determined to tell her that her model was great—even without the last piece.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata called softly, smiling with a blush on her cheeks.

Immediately (did she see a hint of relief in his eyes there?), Sasuke tore his eyes from her scrap-pile and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Y-you . . ." Hinata blushed redder, her smile turning shy and embarrassed, ". . . love m-me."

At this, Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Wasn't it obvious? He didn't marry her just because of her bloodline and appearance. He was about to reply when she spoke again.

"A-ano, because that's n-not the model I'm working on," the female Uchiha murmured, gesturing to the one he was scrutinizing earlier. "_T-that_'s the one I'm w-working on," she said as she pointed to the table a few feet from her.

Her model was perfectly made with delicate hands and colored with gentle strokes. It looked so real . . . in a smaller size.

Well, way to make the male Uchiha look stupid.

He was silent as Hinata shyly gazed at him through her bangs, her face a pale pink. "T-this is my scrap pile," she informed him with a small smile, slightly inclining her head to the table with the random piles of wood.

Without another word, Sasuke pulled Hinata from the chair, making her straddle his hips. He pressed his forehead on hers, a very pale blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "Well, that ought to prove that I _do_ harness such feelings for you."

Hinata giggled, blushing with a small smile.

Leaning closer, Sasuke captured her lips in a chaste kiss—which she returned with more energy.

She pulled away after a moment, her eyes closed, as she whispered, "I-I love you, too."

Sasuke smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahh, how was it? Okay? Sorta? I kept on listening to SHINee's "Kiss Kiss Kiss" while I wrote this…because I think it fits the mood…? Well, yeah, anyway. Now, I'm listening to "Lucifer". LOL. I'mma switch it back to "Kiss Kiss Kiss"…anyhoo, is it good? Okay? I'm sorry for bothering you guys with these questions! Gomen~

**Arigato for reading/reviewing/subscribing/favorite-ing/whatever-ing this story! Domo arigato!**

(is suddenly listening to "Obsession"; JONGHYUN-AH~)

**Review? Domo arigato! :D**


End file.
